empires_of_the_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Terrarian Empire
A relatively new empire, it is based on the Terrarian world. Many members are dragons or powerful shapeshifters, but there are also many rank and file soldiers. It is ruled by Hunter, the Shadowflame General. The army is composed of 250 platoons, with each one lead by a captain. Under the captains are 4 lieutenants, with 4 sergeants under each lieutenant. There are also Biome Rulers who each command 50 platoons. The Biome Rulers are: Leena, the Purity Queen, Sibi, the Hallowed Master, Happy, the Cavern King, Sasha, the Ice Queen, and Naomi, the Corrupt Empress. Has recently discovered another space-faring alliance, called the Galactic Alliance. It has given them many weapons, ships, and vehicles, along with 1,000,000 new soldiers. A recent addition to the empire is Fishy, the Rain Lord, Thea, the Ocean Duchess, and Hurricane, the Sky Queen. Terrarian World: A planet home to many diverse biomes and species. Almost completely under the control of the Terrarian Empire, with only the Shadowy Sea biome remaining outside of their rule. Xenomorph Prime: The Hive World, the ancestral home planet of the Xenomorphs. Olympus Mons: Capital city of the Terrarian world and the Terrarian Empire, located on a 50 mile tall mountain. Queen Mother Hive: Capital of Xenomorph Prime, still under Xenomorph control. Military: Army: 1,000,000,000 Rank and File Soldiers, separated into platoons, with each one lead by a captain. Under the captains are 4 lieutenants, with 4 sergeants under each lieutenant. 1,000,000 Draconians, which are added to the platoons, and also have their own platoons as well. 500 Xenomorph Warriors, as part of a deal with a Hive Queen. Recently added are 5,000,000 extra Xenomorph Warriors and 100 Xenomorph Ravagers. Land Armor Units: 50,000 Crusher-Class Tanks. Water Navy: 20 Eliminator-Class Battleships and 100 Exterminator-Class Frigates. Air Navy: 10 Deleter-Class Dreadnoughts and 50 Heavy Transports, 35 Reaper-Class Battleships, 100 Ghost-Class Cruisers, 3 Malevolence-Class Masterships, and 3 V-Hunter Dreadnoughts. Flagship: Oathbreaker-Class Dreadnought, the flagship of Hunter himself, 5.7 Miles long, Armament: 500 Heavy Turbolaser turrets, 100 Ionic Cluster Missile Launchers, 250 Heavy Laser Cannon turrets, 2 Heavy Ionic Cannons, 100 Ionic Cannons, and 1000 Quad Laser turrets, Ship Complement: 35 flights of M-111 Interceptors, 5 flights of M-201 Heavy Bombers, and 1 flight of M-666 Eagle Fighters. Air Force: 30 flights of M-201 Heavy Bombers, 1 flight of M-666 Eagle Fighters, and 100 flights of M-111 Interceptors. Power Source: The Source of the power for the entire Terrarian Empire is the Heart of Darkness, a 5-by-5 kilometer chunk of Onyx created by Hunter, and imbued with half of his full power, which still functions in his body. Species: Draconians: Anthropomorphic dragons, averaging 10-28 feet in height. Humans: Humans, duh. Slimes: Gelatinous blobs, ruled by the Slime God and King Slime, obey the Biome Rulers. Hornets: Giant Hornets, averaging from 4-6 feet tall, ruled by the Queen Bee and Yharim. Dragons: Dragons, also duh. Shapeshifters: Anything that they want to be. Hydras: There are only 10 of them in the entire empire, but 3-headed dragons. Lupians: Not technically a part of the empire, but anthropomorphic wolves about 10-28 feet tall. Xenomorphs: Endoparisitic insectile creature, size depends on caste. Indominus Rexes: Dinosaur Hybrid Predators, created when a human loses control during extreme emontional turmoil, can be any color that they choose to be, live up to 500 years, and average about 50 feet long and 18 feet tall, possess intelligence equal to or greater than that of a human, and are near impervious to bullets. Supplied by Ingen, their battle armor is high tech, and includes energy and kinetic shielding, point defense lasers, built-in laser pistols, and additional weaponry and upgrades depending on the armor class and the specific Indominus Category:Empires